<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无机物 by cholera1212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052076">无机物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera1212/pseuds/cholera1212'>cholera1212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera1212/pseuds/cholera1212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无机物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是一个睡不着的晚上。</p><p>Morty从床上爬了起来，总统的房间对于普通的Morty来说是过于大了，他赤着脚贴着冰冷的地板，无机物总是冷的，捂都捂不热，从人身上吸收着热量。他走到落地窗前，台面上装冰的桶只剩空涝涝的水，吸尽热量放弃成型，不成器的水，morty放弃了再去搬一块冰，径直在岩石杯里倒下酒精液体。</p><p>他依赖酒精的习惯是从什么时候开始的呢，他整夜整夜的睡不着觉是从什么时候开始的呢。</p><p>以前他总是沾床就睡，每次入梦前，都希望这一切都是幻觉，没有冒险，没有外公，没有失去的右眼，他懦弱，善良，普通，正常上学，正常暗恋，被嘲笑，被捉弄，一切都是再平凡不过。</p><p>他喝下一口威士忌，酒精烧灼食管，他以前总不懂Rick为什么要把自己总搞得烂醉，当然他现在仍然是不懂，他怎么会懂得Rick呢，哈，他只是懂得了自己而已。</p><p>Morty和Rick有多不同，他不是最清楚的一个么，每个人都拥有不同的痛阈值和敏感度，痛阈值越小，敏感度越高，说到底，他现在做的和一个Rick没有任何区别，但他的痛阈值和Rick是不同的，他们所得要的，他要付出无数的痛苦的煎熬去获得，每走一步便是刀锥尖锐，像被电刺激在神经鞘上的蛙腿，痉挛得毫无美感。</p><p>他最终只是懂得了自己而已，他以前的一切，被抛弃被奴役被羞辱的一切，只是源自他的不坦诚。他不肯承认自己的肮脏，自己的软弱，自己的丑陋，自己标榜的只是伪善，从结果来看他的一切同理心都是多余且导致了更糟糕的问题的根源。他不能承认，他不肯承认，他要用这些人类独有的脆弱又反面，无用又扎手的感情，来区别于Rick，他绝对，一定，不能跟他一样。</p><p>Rick自私，独裁，冷酷，反人类，不如说他反对一切，他总是不肯承认自己身体里有他的血，有他的基因，逃都逃不掉。</p><p>Morty的双脚有些僵硬了，大理石吸取了他太多热量，脚尖已经感受不到触感了，但他还不想睡，还不想动，他看着瑞城的灯火，冰冷的像脚底的大理石，像无机物，像那一桶空涝涝的水。</p><p>以前他冷的时候，Rick会割开他所爱着的BEEBO的身体，把他们两个塞进去。他本应该哭的，但是他没有哭，荒诞感就是在那个时候出现的。血的腥味食糜的熏臭刺激着消化系统，内脏的气味像呕吐物捂在他的悬雍垂上，他本该吐的，但他没有吐。</p><p>为什么呢。</p><p>明明那天早上还在和BEEBO玩耍，他从她眼里看到了自己，他和她多像啊，都不能主导自己的命运，她是交通工具，而他只是个防护罩，他的Rick是某天早餐闯入他的生活的，而他被奴役的时光就从那个时候开始的。BEEBO知道什么，她什么都不知道，她当他们是朋友，带他们找到水源，Rick割开的不是她的身体，是他的，他的肠子流了一地，大网膜带着脂肪油腻的颗粒在身上涂抹，光滑饱满的小肠，无数血液包裹保护娇嫩的小肠，随意的散落在地上，沾上了土。</p><p>他在他的身子里，他在他的肠子里，他没有哭，他没有吐，他只是觉得很温暖，像回归子宫。</p><p>把身体剖开的话，得到的温暖反而多了呢。把自我意识剖开的话，是不是搅在一起的痛苦和纠结，就会舒畅了呢。</p><p>岩石杯见了底，morty也感觉到了些发晕，明明是大脑最先感受到醉意，却是胃最先承受不住酒精。他又给自己倒了一杯，他过了需要酒精的麻痹才能入睡的时期，今晚是个例外，回忆不停不停的往外冒，他还以为自己已经成为Rick了，可以完全不在乎了呢。</p><p>Rick对于他来说是什么呢。是一道坎吧。</p><p>他并不是他的第一个morty，他却是他的第一个Rick，他对他毫不在乎，他知道他死了他随时都可以再找一个morty，他对真相坦诚到残酷的地步，哈，也多亏于此，他才知道了许多morty都不知道的事情不是么。Rick却是他的坎，横在头顶，他无法反抗他，他对他的屈辱，没有人道的试验，语言直接的侮辱，没有感情色彩的眼睛，说你爬吧，你像蛆一样爬吧，你连我的鞋子都舔不干净，你就是这样无用的人。</p><p>他的懦弱，他的善良，他的正义，他的普通，他的不坦诚，他不可能也绝对不要成为Rick的决心，才是那一道坎。</p><p>Morty是不可能战胜Rick的。</p><p>他永远都记得他杀死他的那天晚上，他想通了，他的不坦诚，才是这一切的原因，所以他剖开了自己的意识，他承认了，他杀了那个女孩，他杀了那个老人，他杀了屁先生，他肮脏，卑微，伪善，令人作呕。这就是人类，而人类，是最没有意义的生物。</p><p>Morty是不可能战胜Rick的，只有Rick才能战胜Rick。</p><p>他泡在营养缸里，他将芯片植入他的义肢眼，他甚至连他卑微的不能再小的自我意识都嫌烦，干脆抹杀了带着机器人一般听话的morty更方便。</p><p>他泡在营养缸里，他不会想到是morty先醒来，他也不会想到那个无用的人，那条蛆，会直接交换了控制权。</p><p>哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p>Morty忍不住笑了起来，开心的就像一个普通的小孩子。</p><p>有谁会想得到呢，他可是一个morty啊。</p><p>他的脚已经没有知觉了，他的手冻的像杯里的威士忌，但是他永远都记得那个温暖的夜晚。<br/>他沿着脐线割开Rick的下腹，他的手颤抖的像秋冬的落叶，但是他在笑，他记得很清楚他笑了，刀子进入腹壁遭到肌肉的阻力，用力了之后有巨大的落空感，像踩下了悬崖。他割到了动脉，血液喷上了天花板，清洗起来很困难吧，但是不要紧，他知道Rick所有的道具在哪。他继续拉长着伤口，小肠争先恐后的涌出来，内脏的腥臭争先恐后涂满他的听觉，他继续拉长，他记得他在笑着。</p><p>小肠真的很温暖。</p><p>他站起身，解开了裤子的拉链，他的手突然不抖了。他感到一阵由衷的兴奋，一种通畅的快感从大脑辐射至全身，这个人把他踩在脚下，这个人把种子塞进他的直肠，这个人的语言永远都像冰冷的无机物，把他所有的热度都吸走，这个人无视他的感情，把枪塞到了他手上，这个人用电击刺刻出他的条件反射，这个人看他就像实验用的青蛙，这个人折断他的勇敢和爱，朝他的正义和善良吐口水，这个人和他有着亲缘关系，这个人曾是他的上帝，而现在上帝落在了他的手上，娇嫩的小肠流了一地。</p><p>他想疯狂的大笑，这个家庭却仍然在睡眠里，他无声的笑得全身颤抖，他把他的生殖器插进小肠里搅动，他在羞辱他，他还有意识，他只是不能在控制自己身体了，哦感谢上帝，感谢这个躺在地上的上帝。他故意控制着他做出憎恶又痛苦的表情，他是Rick啊，他是他的外公啊，不如说这一切谴责他的伦理道德让他更兴奋了，他把他自己以前珍惜的打成了碎片，他应该无比的憎恶自己，可这憎恶却在这一刻变成了射精的欲望，一刀一刀片下自己的肉是有病态的快感的，他病态的来源，他憎恶的根源，全部都是源于这个叫Rick的人，而他现在正在他的肚子里进进出出，带出的血水混着前列腺溅在他的脸上，而他还活着，而自己在笑着。</p><p>就像在母亲身上播种呻吟的俄狄浦斯，他感受到了刺破权威的快感，这样的快感伴随着恶心和残留morty撕扯的良心在小肠里面搅动，肠系膜被破开血液，血液和腹腔的粘液润滑着生殖器。就像保护自己的炎性反应，却是刺戳自己的最大利器所在，人在突破了道德之后会感到恶心憎恶愤恨恐惧，可当你突破了突破，荒诞感便侵袭了你的感官神经，你像开了上帝视角一样看着自己疯狂的做着无聊的抽插，你撤去了恨，你撤去了扭曲得被压制被羞辱的依恋，你撤去了对自己的恐惧。</p><p>你感受到了虚无。你感受到了Rick。</p><p>Morty停了下来，他找到了Rick的修复器官的工具，把他重新丢进了营养缸里。</p><p>从出生到现在，他的意识没有这么清晰过，他浑身混杂着血液肠液和精液浑浊不堪，刺鼻的湿润感渐渐干涸，可他的大脑无比清晰，他扭开Rick的酒壶，缓缓的灌了一口酒，然后割下了Rick的眼睛，右眼。</p><p>黑夜有些过于冰凉了。</p><p>Morty叹了口气，他很少叹气，以前不必，而现在却是无用了，但是有些时候他止不住的想，想在那个星球上遇到的那个morty，美好的像以前的自己，美好的像让人掐死他，看他死在Sanchez的面前，他止不住的想如果当时来的是那个Sanchez，他的道路会不会有区别。</p><p>也许不会。</p><p>人们渴望革命，不仅消除不公正的统治制度，而是消除制度本身，历史循环下必将诞生这样的morty，而他宁愿这是他，而不是别的什么人在那里大放厥词最终只是成为Rick的又一个谈资和笑柄。</p><p>他已经踏出了第一步不是么。</p><p>Morty喝下最后一口酒，他的胃已经开始难受了，他最好不要吐在床前，让Rick来打扫那简直是噩梦。刚刚被酒温暖的食道，也好像错觉一般回归冰冷。他的肠子是冷的，酒精吸收了它的温度，肠子足够冷到他可以正常运转他的大脑了，morty们总是遗忘了一个事实，他们都是有Rick的基因的人，即使混杂了Jerry的大量无用的脑花，那一片血脉被碳基的细胞一分为二，二分为四，有机物就是这样传承着生命。</p><p>他们才是进化者。</p><p>或者说他才是。</p><p>Morty慢慢闭上了眼睛，他已经很久没做梦了，希望今晚他可以做个好梦。</p><p>梦里他可以什么都不再想了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>